Chesterfield
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Para variar, Sherlock ha resuelto todos los casos de su entorno. La novedad es que ahora está dejando el vicio. ¿Qué más le queda, si le quitabas los casos y el tabaco? Rated M, por relaciones slash JohnxSherlock. Oneshot.


**Que sí, tontis. Que hay veces en las que lo único que te apetece es leer un fic de humor en el que John salta a los brazos de Sherlock sin razón aparente al grito de "¡Fóllame, Sherlock!". Por cierto, es mi primer slash de esta pareja. Gentileza, lectores, porfa. **

**Disclaimer: BBC, Mark Gatiss, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Gracias, gracias, gracias). **

**Warnings: Slash, MxM. **

* * *

Sherlock lo estaba dejando… otra vez.

Es decir, esta vez había tirado los cigarros, había escondido los mecheros, y había abierto las ventanas. Lo cual era bastante positivo, porque en otros intentos apenas había llegado al balcón antes de estar encendiéndose uno sumamente necesario.

Era curioso, que ni todos los consejos, ni todas las razones, ni su puñetera y amada lógica hubieran conseguido nunca que dejase el maldito vicio. Por mucho que su madre le hubiese regañado (¡porque la culpa era de Mycroft!). Por mucho que diversos médicos se lo hubieran aconsejado por activa y por pasiva (con un interés que siempre había suscitado la desconfianza en Sherlock). Por mucho que John hubiera pataleado cuando había quemado la alfombra. Sherlock se había indignado.

–Por el amor de Dios. Tenemos un grafiti con forma de sonrisa en la pared. A la que he disparado. Varias veces.

–¡Pero no caminas descalzo sobre ella!

–Aún.

Y así, irracional, se había extendido la escena.

Lo había dejado por lo único que Sherlock valoraba de corazón: la ciencia de la deducción. Recordaba casi con remordimiento aquél caso en el que había estado cerca, tan cerca de perder una pista importante por haberla mancillado con ceniza. Todo porque había necesitado que recorriera su cuerpo la maldita nicotina, para poder resolver un caso que hasta un niño de dos años oligofrénico habría sido capaz de encauzar. Incluso Scotland Yard, había tanteado una solución lejana.

Y mientras murmuraba un repetitivo "Mierda" y frotaba aquella llave inglesa ensangrentada con el dedo, en cuclillas en medio de, "¡Dios mío, Lestrade, está salpicando sangre!", la misma escena del crimen, rompiendo (como de costumbre y sin que le afligiera un ápice) toda regla policial, se sentenció a sí mismo con un "hasta aquí llegamos".

Muy decidido, había informado aquella misma tarde a John, que había estado haciendo un crucigrama tranquilamente, sin molestar a nadie, en su sofá:

–Ni uno más.

–Perfecto. –Murmuró, sin mirarle. No le hacía falta, Sherlock tampoco le miraba–. ¿Seguimos hablando de los comentarios "constructivos" que he estado recibiendo en el blog firmados por el misterioso S.H.?

–¿Qué? ¡No! Ya te he dicho que tienes que mejorar tanto tu estructura argumental de novela barata como el interfaz pobre y genérico en el que la escupes. Pero no quería entrar en eso.

–Menos mal. –Ahora sí había bajado el periódico, molesto.

–He decidido que voy a dejar de fumar.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo, esta vez?

–Una tontería de pregunta. Mi premisa implicaba perpetuidad.

–Y tu adicción implica reincidencia.

Sherlock, antes de levantarse y marcharse de la habitación, le había dedicado una mirada larga, silenciosa y significativa. Concretamente decía: "Esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado, y por tanto, he decidido que voy a detenerla, y voy a continuar realizando la tarea que me había propuesto".

O eso quería repetirse el ignorado John.

La purga había sido intensidad. Tenía, ciertamente, una cantidad más que considerable de tabaco en su casa. Y por su actividad errática a lo largo de la casa, éste estaba disperso en inimaginables rincones, en un radio que abarcaba desde los bolsillos de su inconfundible bata azul hasta el interior de la calavera humana del salón.

Y eso le había mantenido ocupado el primer día.

El segundo, por suerte, un doble homicidio había llamado a la puerta, en forma de un asfixiado Lestrade (que por lo que gritaba vasodilatación de su rostro no tenía tanto cardio como para haber corrido desde la esquina de la calle hasta el primer piso). Para él, una Navidad que había aceptado mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de aprobación.

–En este mundo todavía se puede confiar en los psicópatas.

–Escríbelo en tu tarjeta de visita. Vamos.

Pero sin un rastro de nicotina en su cuerpo el tercer día, ya empezaba a sentirse más _vulnerable. _El caso no se había alargado lo suficiente. No tenía nada con lo que entretenerse. Era una situación grave. No es que estuviera simplemente aburrido. Es que además, quería fumar. Ponía muecas de desagrado delante del televisor, esperando sinceramente lobotomizarse con la insulsa programación que canal tras canal, vomitaba algo cada vez peor. Un debate. Y cada dos mierdas que soltaban por la boca, una humareda acompañando. Una película. El protagonista fumando. Un anuncio anti tabaco. Qué más daba. El mundo en su contra e inhalando.

_Joder_. Con lo poco que le había costado quitarse la heroína.

¿Qué más le quedaba, si le quitabas los casos y el tabaco?

Ah. Claro.

–John –Llamó, demandante.– ¡John! –Insistió.– Joder. ¡JOHN!

–¡¿Qué?! –John llegó apresurado a la espera de que, bendita inocencia, hubiera pasado algo– Sherlock, maldita sea, estaba a punto de entrar en la puñetera ducha. ¿Qué pasa?

–No sé.

–Espera, quiero eso de tono de notificación. ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Sherlock le miró un segundo, evaluándole.

–¿Y esa bata? ¿Desde cuando tienes bata?

John se aclaró la garganta mientras se la ajustaba un poco más al cuerpo.

–Pues. Verás, como te he dicho, estaba a punto de entrar en la _maldita _ducha.

–Ajá –Contestó sin dejar de mirarle. John no podría decir si verdaderamente no le importaba en absoluto lo que fuera a decir.– Eres médico. ¿Qué puedo hacer para mantenerme alejado del tabaco?

Tomó asiento en el brazo del sofá y le miró perplejo:

–Beber mucha agua. –Empezó. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. No le dió importancia– Hacer algo de ejercicio... Y claro, Tener la boca ocupada, lo que reduce el ansia bastante. –Le dedicó una larga mirada, buscando su respuesta. Él le devolvió una mirada confusa.

–Estás desnudo debajo.

–¿Por qué sigo viviendo contigo?

Sherlock sonrió, mirándole a los ojos, repentinamente divertido.

–Porque tienes ese fuerte lazo afectivo conmigo.

–Ya, ya. Eso insinúa todo Londres. –Gruñó.

–Y que quieres mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

–Sí. También he oído algo de eso. –Más de lo que pudo soportar. Se levantó, dándole la espalda. De verdad, que solo quería ducharse.

–¿Y no quieres?

–Tengo una cajetilla de cigarros en mi mesita de noche. –Declaró antes de marcharse. Le hizo arquear una ceja.

"_Es un yonki, John, es un yonki que debería estar reptando alrededor de un manzano_" Se repitió, enjuagándose el pelo. "_Está pasando el puto mono y ataca como sabe que puede herir_". Muy mal estaba la cosa, se reprendió también, si su virilidad era un punto débil en su autoestima. Estaba estirando su momento rutinario de ducha más de lo que solía, pero necesitaba un segundo para recomponer lo que Sherlock disfrutaba fragmentando. Y no obstante, se sentía azorado. Recordaba, avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo, aquellos momentos en los que había llegado a pensar en Sherlock de una manera… poco amistosa. No sabía de dónde ni por qué, ni si eran producto de un trauma infantil o de un trauma reciente (vivía con él, al fin y al cabo). Maldita sea, eran esas ideas que corren de vez en cuando la mente de todo el mundo, ¿qué pasaría si me marcho sin pagar?; Dios santo, asfixiaría a esta señora si así se calla. Y habían derivado preocupantemente en un "Joder, sodomizaría a Sherlock Holmes". O algo así. Recordaba que había habido un tiempo en el que había tenido que encerrar esos escasos pensamientos en el fondo de su conciencia. Y no le había molestado hacerlo, porque pequeños resquicios volvían a emerger de su cautiverio, colándose en sus momentos más inoportunos, susurrando, en sus momentos de soledad, el nombre de _John, _con una voz harto conocida para él.

¡Pero que no, joder! Que él era hetero. ¡Hetero!.

Y la palabra le acompañó como un mantra hasta que llegó a su habitación. Donde le esperaba el causante clínico de sus migrañas. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, con el cuerpo apuntando hacia la mesita de noche. Sobre esta, estaba el paquete de Chesterfield. Le contempló en silencio.

–¿Has fumado? –Se sentía un poco culpable de lo último que le había dicho. Solo faltaba que hubiese recaído por su culpa. Sherlock negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?

–Nunca he negado que fueses hetero. –Dijo simplemente. John se llevó las manos a las sienes.

–¿Otra vez, en serio?

–Es que has entrado murmurándolo. –Explicó. John bufó, ligeramente consternado. Sherlock se levantó, con genuina intención de marcharse. Pero se detuvo a su lado, acercándole la cara– Pero, querido John, tú tampoco has negado nada de lo que he enunciado.

Sintió como le respiraba sobre los labios. El cabrón estaba sonriendo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la puñetera espalda cuando levantó ligeramente la barbilla. Cada vez, costándole más mantener la mueca de enfado, sintió un atisbo de exposición y vergüenza absoluta, que desde luego Sherlock estaba lejos de sentir. _El puto demonio._

Estaban tan infinitamente cerca, que la sexualidad de John se tambaleó, desde luego, en un espacio cerrado y ajeno en su mente. John giró la cara, de manera que sus narices se rozaron. Subió la vista un segundo para encontrarse con que le estaba mirando los labios. Si se acercaba unos centímetros más, se acariciarían.

Y Sherlock se apartó.

–Y así, John. –Explicó de repente, rompiendo toda ilusión que se había formado en torno a los dos hombres. Se alejó dándole la espalda– Es como me has hecho sentir al ponerme los cigarrillos al alcance de la mano.

"_¿Cómo?" _Se preguntó, confuso. No podía ser. No… No.

Le cogió del brazo, sin delicadeza pero sin fuerza. No sabía si quería pegarle, pero parecía bastante probable. Sherlock le miró, inexpresivo durante un segundo. Mirándole directamente con aquellas orbes azules. Deliberando.

Luego sonrió.

"_Cabrón". _Pensó John antes de que Sherlock le cogiera la barbilla con los dedos, acercando sus labios en un movimiento rápido.

Los posó, simplemente, durante un segundo. Y se apartó de nuevo. Le miró a los ojos, encontrando más de lo que esperaba ver.

–Una calada.

–Una mierda.

Y John le agarró de nuevo, esta vez empujándole contra la puerta de su dormitorio. Le besó entonces con una extraña agresividad, porque, mientras ponía fuerza en cada movimiento, pidió permiso, tanteando los labios ajenos con su lengua, antes de invadirla en uno de los besos más húmedos que jamás había tenido en su vida. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, aunque las primeras en moverse alrededor de su cintura fueron las de Sherlock, las suyas fueron directas a aquella masa de pelo inconexa que, joder, le encantaba. Movió una hacia el picaporte de la puerta, que cedió ante el peso de ambos, provocando que casi se cayeran al suelo. Un par de zancadas y John había empujado a Sherlock contra su cama.

Se miraron un segundo, que fue todo lo que necesitaron para confirmar que iban a seguir adelante.

Continuó besándole, mientras ahora, los dedos de Sherlock acariciaban su espalda por debajo del jersey. Pasó sus labios por el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando hasta su cuello, lamiendo con lentitud. Notó como apretaba los dientes, aspirando. Ahí se permitió sonreír él. Pero entonces sintió que sus fuerzas se invertían, y que Sherlock había pasado a estar encima de él, apremiándose en quitarle aquel jersey, exageradamente cálido. Le mordió en la clavícula y jadeó. Le mordió el ombligó y jadeó. Le mordió la cadera, y se incorporó de la fuerza con la que la sensación le había recorrido el cuerpo, en dirección descendentente.

–John. –Llamó Sherlock entonces, mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón con una dolorosa parsimonia. Él no se atrevió a mirar, inseguro de si sería capaz de aguantar aquella provocación.– John. –Repitió Sherlock, mientras tomaba con manos bastante ágiles la erección del susodicho.

_Justo ese John._

–Joder, Sherlock –Murmuró. Sin saber qué hacer con las suyas propias. Cuando le lamió uno de los lados de la polla lo tuvo claro, y la colocó sobre esa _encantadora _masa de pelo, acariciándola. No pudo evitar preguntarse que pasaría si usara la boca más para aquello y menos para discutir.

Sherlock lamía con habilidad desde la base hasta la punta, acompañando sus labios y su lengua de un movimiento rítmico de sus manos. Notaba al hombre que tenía delante agitarse y retorcerse, y eso solo producía que su propia erección palpitara. La maniobra era complicada, porque con las prisas aún no había acabado de quitarle los pantalones a John, pero al final colocó la boca en forma de "o" sobre su falo y procedió a introducírsela. Y aquí, con un dudoso control sobre su cuerpo, John empezó a mover las caderas mientras le tiraba inconscientemente del pelo, lo que logró que el ritmo aumentara, para que, zafándose del agarre, una mano firme de Sherlock tomara de nuevo la erección de John, y lamiera gentilmente la punta, centrando toda la fuerza del movimiento en la mirada que estaban compartiendo, intensamente sexual. Al final se detuvo, y sacó un frasco del bolsillo del exageradamente molesto pantalón que llevaba.

–Eso es mío. –Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir John, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Te masturbas con clase, ¿eh? –Ironizó él. ¿Hasta en esas situaciones? Era para estrangularle.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el pantalón a John. Luego, bajo la atenta mirada de este, expuso toda su piel nívea mientras se quitaba la ropa en movimientos casi torpes, en comparación con los acaecidos.

Volvió a la misma posición que había estado antes, entre las rodillas de John. Y lamió, como recordatorio, de arriba abajo la polla que tenía delante. El otro echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía como una mano impregnada en lubricante le acariciaba su entrada, separando sutilmente la carne.

La intrusión de uno de los finos dedos de Sherlock fue, al principio, molesta y extraña. Cuando tres de sus dedos se habían hecho paso, encontrando el punto en contacto con la próstata, se le escapó un gemido seguido de demasiados improperios.

–John… –Llamó otra vez Sherlock. Le iba a matar. De verdad que iba a matar.– John… –Aquella voz apremiante, aquellas manos separándole las rodillas.

Mientras se colocaba arrodillado frente a él, no había parado de llamarle y mirarle a los ojos. Aun cuando dirigió su propia erección a la entrada de John, seguía manteniendo su vista fija en él. Sintió la estrechez de su cuerpo alrededor del suyo propio, y ardió. Su pelvis dio contra sus nalgas y supo que hasta ahí había de llegar. Y se retiró con lentitud y cuidado, moviéndose de manera que él pudiera acostumbrarse. Demasiado calmado.

–¡Joder Sherlock, fóllame ya! –Gritó, impaciente.

Y sonrió, una vez más.

_Cabrón. _Pensó mientras todo su cuerpo se agitaba a la vez que se producía el vaivén en los movimientos de Sherlock, cada vez más certero. Gimió. Le agarró de las caderas, profundizando las embestidas. Acelerando.

Hasta el fin, sonoro y viscoso.

Sherlock dio un jadeo, ya sin aquella maldita sonrisa, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de John, asfixiado. Le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó, con dulzura. Le miró con una sinceridad austera que le tomó con la guardia baja, y John se ruborizó. Luego, cerraron los ojos y se permitieron retomar el aire, en aquél extraño abrazo. Rodó hasta un lado de la cama y con la cara hundida en la almohada estiró el brazo, tanteando sobre la mesita de noche para coger la cajetilla.

John estaba intentando recuperar el aire, tapándose los ojos con el dorso del brazo, cuando olió el humo del cigarrillo.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas (desconocidas), se incorporó en sus codos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–No vas a ser el único con derecho a recaer en su adicción.

–Eso es muy presuntuoso por tu parte.

–Pero sigues sin negarlo, John. –Sonrió, de manera distinta esta vez. Más agradable. Quizá más cercana a "humana".– ¿Sabes cuando se me ocurrió esto? –Le cuestionó, al cabo de un rato.

–Define "esto". –Ante el comentario, arqueó una ceja. –Ah. Ya. ¿Cuándo?

–Cuando me dijiste que debía encontrar alguna actividad física… y algo con lo que llenar la boca. Estabas medio duro debajo de la bata.

John, pese que su orgullo en alguna parte estaría ofendido, se rió. Completamente cierto. Le maravilló la tranquilidad con la que ahora se encontraba en el abrazo de Sherlock, apoyado en su pecho.

–Me estaba masturbando en el baño, ¿sabes? Realmente me jodió cuando empezastes a llamarme.

–Mentira.

–Me puse durísimo. Pero insististe en mi presencia, y no me quedó otra que dejar lo que tenía entre manos.

Ambos se rieron, con aquella soltura que regalaba el cerebro en forma de endorfinas tras el orgasmo. Sherlock, entonces, se calló, contemplando la colilla que tenía en las manos.

–Ni uno más.

–¿Hasta cuándo?

Sonrió.

–Hasta la siguiente, por supuesto.

* * *

**Yo también lo estoy dejando, una y otra y otra vez. ****Pero bueno, ese es mi drama. **

**Pronto actualizaré el longfic que tengo por ahí, aunque ando pensando en cambiarle el título. **

**En fin. **


End file.
